Heroes In the Dark
by I-Watch-You-In-Your-Sleep
Summary: America's greatest spy, Alfred Jones, is sent to England to capture a dark magician. Through trickery, love is founded. This won't end well. UsUk, full summary inside.


A/N: Well, I'm kinda writing this during school, so please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes or rushed scenes, but I promise I'm trying my best to have perfect grammar and spelling. And as for the title, once the story starts you'll get a basic idea of why I named it that, but the farther we go the more it makes since. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so please give me a chance~ w

Warnings: T for language, violence, and some guyxguy action |D

Pairings: UsUk, but the rest are a secret~

Summary: America's greatest spy, Alfred F. Jones, is sent out to the United Kingdom to find an unknown by name, but notorious for actions, dark magician. Capturing the magician will prove to be a hell of a task to do. But will through trickery, love is bloomed. This won't end well.

Light filled the cold room of the jet plane, the emptiness echoing the heavy stomps of the newest customer. Squeaking from the applied pressure, the red leather seat sunk down as the massive American leaned in, Clad in soft black silk trousers, a brown leather bomber jacket (most likely a hand-me-down from World War 2), heavy silver steel toed boots, and a white polyester undershirt. Decorating his face was a pair of silver glasses, but those were out shone by the beautiful tan skin and freedom blue eyes. Falling over the frames were locks of clean honey-blonde hair. The body was strong and full of muscles. This wonderful structure of a man belonged to no other than Alfred F. Jones; America's most dexterous spy. Shaking with excitement, he could hardly wait until London was in the reflection of his glasses. However, this was not a typical vacation; he was heading off on an assignment. Apparently, in the streets of London lived the most interestingly dangerous magician of the dark field. '_This will be easy_' thought the blonde '_to catch a mere little Brit'_

In the foggy plains of the British capital, a sandy blonde strolled along the dirty pavement. The pockets of his grey overcoat rustled as chilly hands occupied the empty space. Blood rushed to his head, annoyed as rushing people brushed along his used-to-be clean black dress pants. Sending them off to some random land would be a task completed as easily as the snap of his fingers. Unfortunately, that would cause too much of a scene, so the pesky humans would remain in London instead of getting whisked off to the Arctic. What a pity. So, in order to distract himself, he directed his gaze downwards to the clatter of his shiny black boots colliding with one another. After smashing into a pole, emerald eyes gazed back to reality, just to figure out how dizzy the collision made him. The young mystic stumbled backwards. He never felt more drunken, even when he had gotten so wasted in the past. The world seemed as it was spinning around, until sudden warmth filled him. The Brit swiftly turned around to meet the gaze of his hero. Looking down at him was a tall, handsome man.

The last thing the American had expected to receive at his trip in London was to have a small cute blonde literally stumble into his grasp. A small blush danced around their faces as the American realized he had let his hands wonder a little too far.

"Th-thank you, but please keep your curious hands to yourself." The pale-skinned man finally snapped, glaring intensely into those beautiful, sapphire eyes.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Alfred." The taller replied, being completely casual about throwing his name out. After all, he was a secret spy, known by no name.

"My name is…" the Englishman began, biting his lip, wondering if he should reveal his actual name. Ignoring his conscious, his tongue slipped out a quiet, "Arthur."

"Did you forget your name there?" Alfred joked, but rubbed the smaller's back comfortingly, and they both unanimously decided to continue their walks along the London streets. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as the stranger- or now Alfred- had said his name with an accent of familiarity. Shaking it off foolishly, the British man continued the conversation, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Alfred. If it isn't rude of me for asking, but are you an American?" The Brit questioned observantly, however his voice squeaked.

"Heh, you little Brits are pretty smart, huh? Well, I'll be here for about two weeks, on vacation. Unfortunately, this is my first time and I don't know where to stay, would you mind if I could stay with you until I can find somewhere to occupy?" This was, of course, a lie. Alfred had numerously visited London before, he was only asking for the hospitality because he suspected Arthur as his target. Most definitely not because he thought the Brit was cute, of course not that.

"I-I just met you!" the sandy-blonde man shouted, "Why would I let an almost complete stranger sleep with me in MY home in MY bed?" The suspicions of the Brit were raised. What if this man was a spy? Sent to kill him! Why the bloody hell did he just give out his name?

"I was just wondering, it's fine..." A small smirk found its way onto the American's lips "Though… I'd really love to see you again." Shocking the Englishman, he leeched onto the cloth above his collarbone and brought him into a longing and chaste kiss.

Emerald orbs transformed into saucers as the towering man above him brought his lips onto the smaller. It had been so long since Arthur had received the littlest sign of affection, the sadness returning his body as he remembered his affair with a dashing Frenchmen. It wasn't until a warm muscle probed the inside of his mouth that the Englishman opened his eyes.

When had he closed them?

The invader smirked into the kiss, proud of himself. Using his skill and experience, he managed to guide the other into an alleyway. Kissing him against the wall, he gently balanced him with his gigantic hands.

Arthur writhed underneath Alfred as he gently squeezed his sensitive sides. Squirming underneath others was one of the Englishman's least favorite reactions, only topped by his problem of blushing to everything. Both said reactions were affecting the sandy-blonde, his cheeks a dusty pink and moving like a jittering hamster.

Finally, the human need for air separated their session. Heavy breath echoed in the ally, and until they quieted down, not a word was exchanged. Eventually, an American voice broke the silence,

"I'd love to stay." A huff, "but I must find a place to stay."

The smaller opened his mouth to object, but the younger sealed his lips with a kiss.

"Shh... I'll see you again, I promise." This time, he left without giving the other the chance to speak. Smirking, giddiness filled his soul, but quickly changed into disappointment as he had to remember that he was here to catch a criminal, and Arthur was the suspect.

Slim shoulders stiffened as the sound of the slamming door screeched. The pale man cringed at the loud crash of the door, but he quickly shook it off. Up the stairs he flew, anxious to get inside his bedroom. Taking deep breaths, he at last reached his destination. The house owner plopped down onto his bed,

'_What a ridiculous day' _ Arthur's thoughts began '_I can't believe that I allowed myself to be kissed by such a stranger! Am I a fool?'_

Jeering at himself didn't help the fact that the Brit knew that the second he fell into his savior's arms, he experienced… love.

That factor was undeniable. His pulse was racing, pupils focusing, palms sweating. Truly, undeniably, love. Love at first sight.

'_Perfect.' _The blonde though, _'I'm in love. An impeccable magician, in love, with a commoner. A HUMAN.' _

Though, he could never deny the way his love-struck heart beat faster as the door echoed a large knocking noise.

Ending A/N: It took me four days to write this horrid excuse of a chapter. I hope to update soon, though only wish to update with at least 5 reviews, so I know someone likes it! ^^ Reviews of all kind amuse me~ 3


End file.
